valencian_legendfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvus Marius Septimus
Last of the Septimians, Corvus Marius Septimus is the "Crow of Valencia", a silent shadow everyone would come to know and fear for his ability to come and go, leaving only a trail of corpses behind him. Biography Created as the last of the Septimians, Corvus Marius Septimus was the stark contrast to his elder brother, Aetius Varius Septimus. While Aetius fought with blades, in the ways of a traditional assassin, Corvus was the master of gadgetry, utilizing items such as the arc mine, the stun mine, and choke dust to achieve what he wants within a mission. When he was animated by the power of the Apple of Eden, due to Ulysses' relatively low sanity level, Corvus' personality split into two parts. Fortunately however, the lighter side of his persona held control when he was activated by the Apple, and although his darker side remained dormant during that time, Ulysses was able to sense it through the power of the Apple. Despite arguments from his own more logical side, Septimus did nothing about it and introduced Corvus as the last of the Septimians to his siblings, placing him under the patronage of the clockwork Assassin Aetius Varius Septimus. Aetius had then took Corvus to the clockwork technomage Bishop, in order he might obtain the equipment needed to become a proper assassin. For reasons unknown, said technomage took a liking to the young clockwork, therefore willingly supplying him with gadgets and weapons that would make him known as the first techno-assassin, including several new types of explosives, and a telescopic folding blade. That same evening, Corvus found himself patrolling the rooftops with his brother Aetius, until they came upon a band of Resistance diehards planning yet another coup against the ruling Emperor Kane II. Without any sort of warning, Corvus was the first to jump into the crowd, surprising them all with his appearance as no one even knew he existed until then. It was in that moment his much darker persona came into play, cackling maniacally as he used his new toys to brutally slaughter everyone in view, leaving only a mountain of corpses and a rather horrified Aetius (even though said clockwork assassin did a rather magnificent job of concealing his fear). Once the beast was satisfied, his lighter persona once more emerged, speaking with what almost seemed to be a hint of remorse that it is quite a pity so many had to die simply because of their stubborn will to not accept the Lord Kane the Second as their ruler. However, as much as Aetius worked to cover it all up, news of the slaughter still reached the ears of the Emperor Kane the Second as well as the rest of the Septimians. Both Ulysses and Valenus expressively voiced that it was dangerous of Corvus to jump right into that, as it could very possibly undermine Ulysses' rulership that he had worked so hard to build up, however, Corvus was ready to offer a way that he would also calm it all down. As before the slaughter actually begun, he had overheard them trying to set up a team of mercenaries to sneak into Valencia at night to perform the coup against Kane the Second. He would make sure none of the mercenaries are able to reach them, in order that all who knew of their connection to the Resistance would only be linked to one of their own: to make it seems that the mercenaries had took the money and slit their throats. Once Ulysses had given his permission, Corvus set off with several of his siblings, including dragoon admiral Valenus, as well as the sniper twins Servius and Albinus... But not without obtaining yet another piece of equipment for himself from Bishop, being the famous skull - like mask he would be so recognized with. During the journey to the world of Marleybone though, Corvus overheard the twins and Valenus discussing about him, how they are worried and all regarding his rather unstable condition. It was this that ultimately triggered the slight conflict between Corvus' two personas, his lighter and his darker side fighting what they should actually do: should he abandon them for the dead and head off on his own as a rogue, or should he continue along for the sake of their creator? Before a solution is worked out, they had arrived. The mercenaries did not go down without a fight, however, and during the fight, the right side of Corvus' face was repeatedly slammed against a stone wall, cracking his face - mask and leaving his right eye socket half collapsed and threatening to destroy his sight in that eye. Despite that, the Septimians won the battle and retreated back to their ship the Medusa, with no one else knowing his injuries save for himself, as he was wearing his mask back then. Once they returned to Valencia, however, Corvus locked himself in his own quarters after obtaining some raw materials from Bishop. With those, he fashions for himself a prosthetic ruby eye, and with a knife, he pries the damaged socket open, wide enough for him to insert and graft the eye into his face. The procedure would ultimately result in a rather eerie appearance for him, one that he only noticed after the pain faded away: the left half of his face was a normal clockwork soldier, the other half however, would continue to bear those scars, with a streak of his blood dripping down from the damaged socket like a trail of blood tears, as well as a rather large scar at the corner of his mouth that would give him a permanent scowl. He never realized the amount of ruckus he made until Ulysses steps in, asking him just what he was up to. Corvus finally reveals that he was rather insecure, and wanted to fix himself so his own siblings would not look at him strangely. This results in Ulysses saying that "No matter what, you are still the flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, I will never abandon one of my children for whatever reason... Because we are family." It was this that would bind Corvus' two opposing sides together, as it had finally affirmed that they are all family, and family would never part from each other for any reason. Divided as his mind would be, his personas finally found unity in this. Personality Corvus Marius' mind is literally divided into two personas, either one capable enough of suddenly taking over. On one side is his lighter persona, calm and calculated but also capable of making astute observations of his surroundings. This side greatly respects all of the opponents he faced and even victims he killed, reflecting the values of a traditional assassin under the teachings of the great Ezio Auditore da Firenze: holding brotherhood, family, and unity above all else in the Spiral. His darker side, however, proves to be maniacal, even psychopathic at times. There is no remorse for any of the poor fools who had fell under his blade from this side, in fact, he would even enjoy inflicting pain upon those who he deems deserving of pain in multiple different, if not sadistically creative ways. Anyone who speaks otherwise of the imperial Septimian dynasty only deserves to be silenced by the blade remains this side's creed, no matter when it would emerge. But divided as they may be, the two sides would still work together to create a lethally strong techno assassin who could literally become a whirlwind of death when called upon by Ulysses: bound by the unifying thought that family was what they exist to fight for, what their whole meaning is. Appearance Due to the trauma from that battle, Corvus' facial appearance has two sides. On his left side, he is a traditional clockwork soldier, with a sculpted face and the souless void for his eye, shrounded by a golden corona to indicate his high position among the ranks of the Armada, and much like his brother Aetius, his facial structure is modeled after those of their shared father and creator Ulysses Septimus. On his right side, however, spider cracks spanned the entirety of his face, with several scars bordering his right socket, which contains a single ruby eye capable of all human eye movement. Streaks of dark red trails down his face from that damaged socket, showing the extent of the damage before his personal procedure that would leave him permanently scarred this way. Another large crack sits near the corner of his mouth, giving him a scowl that would never leave. Usually, he would be dressed in a black coat with faded golden brocading, similar to Ulysses' coat, although with multiple belts and bandoliers attached for the sake of carrying ammunition and his multiple gadgets, as well as the single sheath that would hold his telescopic blade. With specially engineered synth-leather, his boots left him with nearly no footstep sound, and unlike Aetius, who is often clad in armor, Corvus opted for none, although the traditional assassin hood remained present on his garments. Black gloves with golden lining running through to look like claws often covered both of his hands, living up to his name as "The Crow of Valencia." Eventually, he was gifted with a mask by the mad clockwork mage Bishop, which he wears during battle. Many would come to describe the mask as the face of Death himself, due to its skull - like appearance, combined with Corvus with his hood and black coat; giving him the appearance of the Grim Reaper himself. The mask itself was also made for a tactical reason, as in one eye it contained a spyglass function that allowed him to zoom in and spy on his assassination targets. Belts and bandoliers crossed over his torso, carrying his multiple gadgets and explosives. Equipment and Skills True to his name, Corvus Marius Septimus is a techno-assassin, relying more on gadgets provided to him than just blades and hidden weapons. Therefore, in terms of swordsmanship, he is much lesser than his brother, although the lack of armor on him granted him much greater agility when it comes to combat: often used in conjunction with his tools such as the choke dust to achieve his end purpose in a battle. He is also skilled in the use of his wrist bow, a miniature crossbow attached to his left forearm where a Hidden Blade would have been. Fashioned by Bishop as a prototype weapon, this little gadget is capable of firing multiple kinds of bolts while maintaining maximum stealth, from regular bolts to medication loaded sleep darts that could knock a full grown man out within only a matter of a few seconds of administering to them, or even incendiary bolts that could set an enemy's flesh on fire within contact with said unfortunate victim. Corvus would come to carry those bolts on separate pouches on his belt. Along with this wrist bow, Corvus also carries a pistol and uses it with surprisingly good marksmanship, considering where his genetic memories originated. A adept free runner, Corvus is capable of scaling buildings within a relatively short amount of time, which is reduced even more dramatically upon the acquiring of the grappling hook, which he added as a attachment to his left arm gauntlet (now named the "Assassin's Gauntlet"). He is also capable of using this hook to grapple enemies in combat, mostly by ensnaring their arms to their torso and yanking them toward him either for a quick assassination or to knock them out. This gauntlet also bears brass plating upon the knuckles, doubling his unarmed combat damage. Category:Living characters Category:Ulysses' creations Category:Armada clockworks Category:Assassins Category:Post Valencian Empire characters